


Tsaddiq

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: Of Spies and Conmen [5]
Category: Covert Affairs, White Collar
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Character, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1, Episode 5- The Portrait</p><p>Based off of the Julianna and Neal's final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsaddiq

 

**Tsaddiq (צַּדִּיק** **)**

_Righteous_

How was it any different? He had been stealing paintings for years. He had been doing this exact same thing for years- returning art to its true owners. The only difference between then and now was he had restrictions, a leash for one. Still, the risk was worth it, seeing the look in Julianna's eyes when she hung the painting back up over her mantle. This was worth it; it made everything worth it. He'd steal this painting a thousand times over because it was the right thing to do. It felt good, like he could still serve his purpose, even behind the anklet. It was just a new challenge for him and he was excited to get started.


End file.
